Buried (episode)
Buried is the twenty-ninth episode of the American television series Prison Break and is the seventh episode of its second season. It is written by Seth Hoffman and directed by Sergio Mimica Gezzan. The episode was first aired on October 2, 2006. Storylines Charles Patoshik Haywire finds himself in Algoma, WI, where he steals a bagful of supplies from a crippled shopkeeper and runs away, with the shopkeeper's dog, a Border Collie, running behind him. Haywire and the dog end up on a shore, where he gleefully tells the dog that he plans to build a raft and to live in a windmill in Holland. LJ Burrows L. J. Burrows is at the Klipton Detention Center in Kingman, Arizona, but is taken to a room to see his "attorney", who is actually a Mohave County Assistant District Attorney. LJ is served with release papers. He would be free by the next morning. Michael and others Jeanette's daughter Ann is apparently a police officer who arrives to see T-Bag holding her mother hostage with a hammer. Sucre attempts to subdue her, but fails, however Lincoln succeeds. Both Jeanette and Ann are tied up, gagged with stuffing and handkerchiefs, and seated by the kitchen. Sucre is tasked with watching the pair. Ann manages to persuade Sucre to take off her gag by asking for her Metformin pills, which she claims she needs for her baby. He gives Ann her medicine with water. As he prepares to regag her, she attempts to win him over, saying he seems like a good guy. Sucre then shoves the handkerchief back in her mouth, saying he's not a good guy. When LJ's impending release was announced on Fox News, Lincoln insisted to go and retrieve him. He parted company with Michael when he refused to leave without Charles Westmoreland's money. Michael's parting words to him are "Bolshoi Booze. Three days." Michael and the other fugitives find the buried container carrying Westmoreland's five million dollar stash. They divided the money, place them in backpacks, but before they can leave, Sucre enters the garage and points a gun at Michael, T-Bag, and C-Note, demanding the money from them. Sara Tancredi Dr. Sara Tancredi goes to her father's office where she is informed that his nomination for Vice President of the United States has been dropped by President Caroline Reynolds. When she asks the governor's aide how often does a popularly accepted nominee gets rejected in that manner, he replies "never". Sara later finds her father at his home, dead by hanging. The Medical Examiner ruled it a suicide. When Agent Kim speaks to Agent Kellerman, it is clear that Agent Kim has orchestrated Governor Tancredi's death. When Sara arrives back at her apartment, she finds another origami crane in the mail, presumably from Michael, and drug paraphernalia set up for her own death by morphine overdose, as a shadowy figure creeps up behind her. David Apolskis Tweener gets interrogated by Mahone at a federal detention center in Utah. Mahone shows Tweener the crime scene photos of the deceased Dr. Gudat and assures Tweener that Bagwell will kill again. Mahone promises Tweener no additional time will be added to his sentence and he will be sent to Club Fed if he cooperates and discloses the location of the other Fox River fugitives. leading Mahone to "Scofield's gang"]] Mahone talks at length to Tweener about Oscar Shales, calling it a "confession", while downing some midazolam pills. Tweener refuses to deal, even when offered no additional time on his sentence and serving the remainder his sentence at "Club Fed". He eventually agrees, but only takes Agent Mahone to the home of Debra Jean Belle, where he expresses his feelings for her, apologizes and says his goodbyes. Mahone immediately retrieves Tweener, takes him on a long ride, and confesses to the murder of Oscar Shales. He then says, "Sorry kid, I got nothin' against you, but they do." He then murders Tweener execution style, and plants the gun to suggest that a struggle occurred. Trivia * Buried refers to the buried 5 million dollars. *Only one series regular cast member, Wade Williams (who plays Brad Bellick), does not appear in this episode but was featured in a flashback sequence. *"Buried" marks the first time the protagonists, Michael Scofield and Lincoln Burrows separate as they each intend to carry out their own plans. *This marks the last appearance of Lane Garrison as David "Tweener" Apolskis.